kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnknownChaser
UnknownChaser 21:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, thanks, but i been on KHW for awhile now lolz UnknownChaser 21:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i think thats why too,but im too lazy to made one/get one lolz and no its fine, im not offened UnknownChaser 22:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC)oh thanks,do u think u can make me one of the "Unknown"?? be really awesome if you can and yeah i saw them UnknownChaser 22:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ok thats fine, but when you can, its this image: "Cloak.jpg" with the quote to be "Nobody who is Somebody" and the color to be black and gray and thanks :D http://nomuraonkh.tumblr.com/post/937743826/358-2-days-post-release-famitsu-interview Nomura says that Xemnas looks about 30 and says nobodies don't age. —About how old is Xemnas? NOMURA: Nobodies don’t age; they exist as they were at the time of becoming a Nobody. He seems about 30 years old? I know what I'm talking about UnknownChaser 23:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ah yes i see, sorry about that, next time please put the interview in the ref section so we all know about it I LITERALLY just joined and barely know much about the site. If you teach me some things, I'll teach you some things. UnknownChaser 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) its not that hard, just look at the guide and also please put "~" x4 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC)" when posting on a talk pages so we know who you are If you're talking about the ~ x4 to make Hangon 11:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) , then O.K. I'll do it, but what do you want for your image on your user page with the stuff under it, I'll get on the talk bubble, and, uh where did the interview thing come from?!?! Hangon 11:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) UnknownChaser 18:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) right "~" x4 is what i mean, didnt know it was gonna do that lolz and i saw the talk bubble thing u made for me thanks, but can u do only the head of it, like how u did with your riku? thanks The code is, UnknownChaser|time=Time it is|text=Text you want, and put around it.Peace:)Hangon 19:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} 20:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} 21:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC)|text=No prob UC.}} appears in we only list the remakes if the enemy doesn't appear in the original.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Trouble }", or: "happy= }" when you publish it, I tried the code on my template page, but it didn't work, I'll need to look into this. 18:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} around it and the things inbetween time=time and mystery=text, and instead put the time on the 2nd time, or put ~ 5 times to make time automaticly there and words where text is, for your norm. 1, put text instead of mystery and for think put think instead of text or mystery, mine now for example, I put tell instead of text, Peace :).}} go back to TWTNW A long period of hate is worse than a long period of love. An eternal love is worse than eternal hatred Heyy Hi, Im RL. Nice to meet ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 22:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Info box Hi Coolio. Do you ever go on the irc? Just curious cuz im on...(didnt feel like getting the code)--Riku's Love is bored :/ 01:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC. Its the wikia's chatroom. The url or where ya see www._________.com is www.webchat.freenode.com . then you put in your nick and the channel is #Wikia-Kingdomhearts. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 02:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah. If you ever get on do tell me!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 02:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sell prices Please stop putting up these sell prices. Never mind the fact that sell prices are virtually never as high as buying prices, but deck commands have multiple sell prices, depending on their level (or at least on whether they are mastered) and whether they have an ability attached. -- 19:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) True, but what about the buy prices? Can I at lest included that in the articles? UnknownChaser 19:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Buying prices don't change. It's still fine to put those in. -- 19:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then, so are we on terms on what to do now, so thats there no more conflict? UnknownChaser 19:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) AN ultimate, AN advanced You need to fix that. 22:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :What? Which ones is that?? Nahhh there too many Deck Commands to go though D: UnknownChaser 23:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Your template : Anytime :) 04:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ability Stubs }} : Command articles Please stop editing the Command articles. You are not following the correct format, meaning that you are both wasting your time, and vandalizing the articles (like Aerial Slam) which have already been correctly formatted. 19:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for blowing my top, and I do appreciate the dedication you've put into cleaning up the Command articles. In the future, please, please adhere to the proper format - see my edits to Aerial Slam or Magic Hour for specifics. 14:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What you did here, specifically to the Recipe section - absolutely, absolutely do not do that. 18:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::...no, Blitz has the same Recipe format as Aerial Slam does and did. 19:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you're still doing it wrong. Please look at my edits above to see the correct format. 19:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you thank you thank you. The pages look beautiful now. 06:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Talk bubble : E Gad!!! : Machinations unto Darkness Rounds. The Mirage Arena menu for the match shows that it's only 1 round. However, the battle actually consists of two rounds; the Keyblade Barrier and No Heart. It's better just to stick with what the menu says. 1stkirbyever 05:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then, can you also confirm this with the Mentor of Light match too? UnknownChaser 05:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, Mentor of Light is just one round. Nothing special like No Heart's. 1stkirbyever 05:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok thank you, just making sure. UnknownChaser 05:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Unversed The Shoegarzet in Final Mix is red, this Unversed is yellow, not red and is "personality" is very different: *The Shoegarzet is agrressive *This Unversed only escape, but don't attack You are sure this isen't a new Unversed?--PRISON KEEPER 15:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, it the Shoegazer as it appears in the Battle Mission and also for the Illusion Command for it. It not a new Unversed, just another recoloration of it. UnknownChaser 15:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Parts/Game Rips Hello, UnknownChaser. It's ANX219. We met on the Talk:Avatar Parts page. Um... do you know how to rip stuff off a ds(if you have one) like the avatar parts? Because I want to help with it. Just asking. :Sadly I cannot rip them from the game, seeing as I don't know how to, I can only only rip them from the guild. UnknownChaser 17:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Darn. Do you know anyone who might know? ::As far as I know, the only people who game rip stuff from within the game itself would be Shard or Zerox UnknownChaser 17:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay! Thanks for your help! Hi }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi I'm Ammon, just to be sure, doesn't Terra, Ventus and Aqua party when fighting those balls of darkness during the exam? Just making sure. ‎ }} Hmmmm your right, you fight those thing so early in the game and that you have T/V/A helping out with you when you fight them, I forgot about those things, I apologize for my insignificant. UnknownChaser 04:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey...no...don't worry about it, it's okay. }} :Again I apologize, I forgot about those thing. UnknownChaser 04:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= It's alright, it's alright. Those things are easy to forget because they're stuff that don't appear that much, hah? But characters, haha, they're hard to forget, hah? }} :Alright cool, just remember; next time put a reason why your gonna add something like that, cus everyone not gonna rememnber something that small, unless you give them something to refresh there memory. UnknownChaser 04:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= ‎ Haha, I'll try to remember. Is it alright if we became friends? If yes here's my friend userbox okay? ‎ }} :Hey thanks, I'll do that, right now. UnknownChaser Hello